


A Dose of Originality

by Orcellito



Category: Hakuoki
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-26 23:46:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1706975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orcellito/pseuds/Orcellito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chizuru decides to take the thug life more seriously after reincarnation.<br/>Trigger warning for swearing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dose of Originality

_My name is Chizuru Yukimura._

_After the anime, I became infamous for being useless and the reason everyone died._

_That put me down pretty bad. I mean, the Shinsengumi would have gone kaput at war without me, but that fact doesn't sway anyone's animosity towards me._

_So I decided..._

_I was going to have to take the thug life more seriously._

_After being reborn into the life of a Japanese schoolgirl, I decided to put this plan into action._

 

 

 

"Chizuru! Wake up! We're going to be late!" Heisuke screamed into my ear. That was unkind and unnecessary, but I let it slide, because he was my super attractive BFF who somehow did not have a girlfriend.

What I was not going to let slide was the fact he broke into my humble abode.

"Mmm... alright, I'm getting up..." I said, trying to prop myself up. I was too tired to chew him out in that moment.

My room was a mess. There were, like, a million papers strewn across the floor around my futon. I think Heisuke must have slipped on one, because he fell conveniently on top of me as I was trying to stand.

We layed down there for a while, him blushing and me glaring at him because I underwent some major character changes during reincarnation.

His phone rang, and he realized that he needed to get off of me. Getting off of me, he looked at the caller ID on his stupid not-quite-white-boy IPhone and nearly fell on top of me again. I could tell right away it was my brother.

Shaking with trepidation but knowing there would be greater hell if he didn't, Heisuke answered.

A strangely feminine voice erupted from the speaker.

"Todou, I know you're in my sister's house! Get your collective shit and get your collective asses to school!" Then the call dropped. That was my brother, who was really eloquent.

Suddenly remembering we were _so late_ and that the nerdy yet really hot truancy police were going to kick our butts, we rushed out of my house with toast in our mouths.

Little did I know that that toast was a harbinger. A harbinger the toast my thug life was going to become.


End file.
